The Way We Love
by syntheticblonde
Summary: After being apart for so long, Arthur and Mr. Eames rekindle their flame.


"Specificity?"

Eames let Arthur's voice play over in his mind, his lips and tongue sliding over the syllables as he repeated the word that he (Eames) had first mocked.

Eames sat at his desk, studying Browning's case files, memorising all he could about this Peter Browning for their up and coming job. Arthur had picked on him quite openly today, and Eames had missed it so. After being gone from it so long, Eames had forgotten Arthur's prescence and ways of being.

Arthur, was shuffling away with Ariadne in the warehouse, a few rooms away, working on mazes and in particular the second level of could hear the faint mumbling of Arthur's tenor voice and it made him stir. Arthur laughed his rumbling laughter, and it echoed softly against the high warehouse ceillings hittings Eames' ears like bells. Beautiful bells.

"G'night Eames." Ariadne's voice broke through Eames' silence, and 2 pairs of footsteps accompainied it.

"Goodnight, love." Eames spun and smiled at the young girl, who's eyes were abright with creation. "And you, Arthur?" Eames' accent drawled on the end of his name.

"Not tonight, Eames. I'm staying late. Cobb'll have my head if I don't know my stuff." Arthur walked from the door to the desk at which Eames sat. "And you?"

"Browning. He's not a very intricate man... but he's the best I have to work with. By the way... Specificity? Really?" Eames laughed the word, and looked over his shoulder to Arthur's eyes, which dimmed at his comment.

"It's a word!" Arthur took a small step back, he seemed hurt, but the joking air about Eames as he himself stood, made him relax.

Eames took a step towards Arthur and Arthur took a bigger step back.

"I'm sure, darling. whatever you say." Eames smiled at Arthur in a teasing way, with only the left side of his lips curling up, and his eyes flickered from Arthur's eyes to his lips. His lips; those sultry things that Eames had almost forgotten the taste of, their softness leaving a ghostly memory on his own.

Eames' eyes drifted down Arthur's body, over the fitted suit and sophisicated look Arthur pulled off in such a sensual way.

Though fully clothed, Eames knew exactly what it looked like naked. He knew the contours, where Arthur reacted to most, the details: like the scar below his left shoulder blade, where he'd fallen from a tree as a boy. Eames knew the dimples in the hollow of Arthur's lower back, and the definite ' V-shape ' oh his hips leading down to the place that Eames loved to torture.

Arthur watched Eames' eyes move slowly down his body, and he too recalled what Eames remembered. Eames pursed his lips as his eyes grazed over Arthur's hips and Arthur was surprised that he reacted as he did. His body clearly wanted Eames, and he began to throb. He could feel blood pulsing, as he suddenly couldn't control himself.

Arthur inhaled as Eames licked his lips as he met Arthur's eyes. "Oh Arthur." Eames whispered in his British accent.

With that, the attraction was unbearable. Arthur, who'd been trying to stop this from happening, instigated the scenario. He stepped to Eames and took his face in his hands. He brought him to his lips and kissed him hard. He let the relief flood through his veins and he sighed in pleasure. The sound escaped him as a moan and Eames caught his wave of desire.

Arthur didn't resist in the least as Eames wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them chest to chest.

Upon impact and their slight movement in rhythm with their kissing, they both became rock solid.

"Oh shit, I've missed you." Arthur broke from Eames' kisses and saw the look of lust in his lover's eyes. "You missed me too?" He smirked and pecked Eames' needy lips again, drifting down to his neck.

"Oh yes, darling." Eames closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relinquishing his will power to Arthur's kisses. "I've needed you. It's been too long."

Arthur's teeth scraped across Eames' collar bone as Eames said this, but sped to his lips again as Eames muttered his name again.

"I need you now." Arthur managed between vicious kisses.

"Now." Eames agreed.

With that, Eames' hands tugged Arthur's tie off and threw it to the floor, along with his vest and his belt.

Arthur was undoing Eames' paisley dress shirt and slid it off his body, tugging it out of his pants and working his belt off.

"Go.." Eames was losing his breath in the heat of the moment, and sent Arthur to the chair. He himself walked to the door and locked and bolted it behind him. He leaned down and peeled off his shoes and socks, throwing them clear across the room with a sweep of his arm. Arthur sat on the leaning chair, and did the name.

He started for his pants, but Eames was already upon him, on hands and knees kissing down Arthur's body.

He kissed right to the crotch of his pants and then used his nimble fingers to slowly, tauntingly undo Arthur's button and zipped, his manhood bulging terribly beneath the cashmere suit.

"Oh come here, Baby." Eames looked up at Arthur as he slipped off his trousers and fingered the elastic waistband on Arthur's briefs.

"Please, Eames. I'm here. I'm waiting. I want you." Arthur had his head back and his back arched, the stiffness driving him mad.

Eames' fingers worked the final piece of fabric off Arthurs body and slipped it down his legs to the reproached Arthur's now totally naked and vulnerable.

Eames was hard as rock, and he could see that Arthur was as well, and he wanted him so bad. He took a moment to take in what was happening. It was what he'd yearned for for the months he'd been away from Arthur, and now he was getting it again.

On his hands and knees on the concrete floor, his pants still fastened on his body, Eames pulled arthur to face towards him and parted his knees to make room for Eames' body.

Eames leaned his head down and his lips gently kissed Arthur's tip. Arthur gasped, and Eames took his right-away and took Arthur into his mouth.

Using his tongue and lips, and his teeth, Eames very gently stimulated his lover, until Arthur was writhing in pleasure and saying Eames' name over and over until he began to shake.

Eames continued to work his magic until Arthur until ejaculated, quite literally both ways, simultaneously.

Eames pulled away and fell back to sit on the concrete floor, and Arthur fell back against the chair, recooperating.

"Oh, the way you make me feel Eames, is unmatched." He smiled, his eyes closed in overwhelmed pleasure.

Eames watched Arthur patiently, falling in love with him all over again as he lay there, before him, sweating and breathing heavily. He could watch Arthur for hours, doing nothing; working, sleeping, eating, breathing. He felt like a smitten schoolgirl. Then, he stood and leaned to kiss Arthur. It was a tender kss, that clearly said ' I love you.' , and Arthur indulged, before he reached to Eames hips and undid his pants, swiftly, driven by lust and love. In one quick movement, Eames was naked infront of Arthur, and they both basked in eachothers beauty.

Arthur beckonned for Eames to sit, and as he did, Arthur pushed on his chest for him to lay back. When Eames had setted, Arthur grabbed hold of his cock and began to masage it. Eames' eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became eratic. Ryhtmically, Arthur gave Eames the begining of one of the most satisfying orgasms he'd ever experienced. It wasn't until he stopped that Eames realized how amazing it was.

"Let's go." Arthur stood, and stroked Eames' erection as they stood face to face. Arthur's cold hands sent a chill through Eames' body as he asked where.

"The showers..." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Eames kissed him again.

"You know exactly where I am." Eames and Arthur kissed and touched all the way to the back of the warehouse, where there were functional showers from the last company who'd used the builing.

Eames bent over to start the shower, warm and soothing as it started and hit his back.

Arthur stood behind him, closely, rubbing against him.

Eames revelled in the feeling of Arthur against him, a presence most thoroughly missed, after their time apart

"Not now.. not now." Eames stod and furthur aroused Arthur.

"But eaaaaaames...?" Arthur begged and pulled Eames' body closer to his own

"Fine." Eames gave in. "But only becasue I've missed you so much."

Under the warm rain from the shower head, Arthur and Eames progressed into vigourous love making.

Eames took it first, loving every moment and groaning sasitsfied when Arthur pulled out and they sat against the shower walls.

"Your turn?" Eames leaned over and kissed Arthur full on the mouth again.

" Again. Suck me off again. please." Arthur had a needy tone in his voice, and looked at Eames with such desire that there was no way he could have said no.

Still sitting, Eames crawled between Arthur's legs, coming towards him and kissed, licked, and nibbled up Arthur's thighs.

When he got to the promised land, Eames took Arthur's balls to his lips and kissed them sweetly. Then, he took one in his mouth and began to suck gently, while playing with he other one. Arthur swooned and called Eames' name; loud, then decending to a whisper as he was overwhelmed with the feeling.

Eames stopped and too said "Arthur, oh Arthur." over and over between kisses.

Athur reached down and ran his fingers thruogh Eames' hair, masauging his scalp, and gently pressing on Eames' head, to lower him back down.

Eames took the hint and once again began to suck Arthur's glorious erection once more.

At the point of climax, Arthur cried out, moaning delightfully, and Eames sat up, pleased by the pleasure he's enstilled.

Arthur lay paralysed against the wall of the shower, the water washing over his awestruck body, and Eames stood, rinsing his body one last time as he prepared to leave the showers.

"I'll be working." He mumbled against Arthur's lips as he kissed him once more.

"I'll join you... shortly. Let me regain my... everything." He smiled, exauhsted.


End file.
